Secret Santa
by Hopes2High
Summary: Rory's English class is assigned a project on holiday spirit and she is determined to teach the biggest Scrooge to appreciate the holidays. TRORY.
1. Holiday Cheer

I know, I know…The last thing I need to be doing is starting another story but I swear this one is short and I've already got about three and a half chapters typed out. I actually started this last summer, I just never posted it. Although this story line has probably been done before, I'm going to try and take a stab at it. I also know that this probably wouldn't happen at schools due to the concept of holidays but lets pretend that it would.

I'm not going to bother my beta to edit this for me so I apologize beforehand for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes I've made. There shouldn't be too many.

**Background:** It's pretty simple. Dean is gone, Jess and Rory are simply friends and Tristan went away for military school but came back for senior year. You can choose whoever you want to be with Lorelai because her romantic life won't be brought up in this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Class, it's Christmas time and none of you seem to be in the holiday spirit." Mrs. Toll said to her twelfth grade English class. "It's as if none of you care what this season is truly about."

"I care! It's two weeks of no school, skiing with hot girls and tons of gifts." Tristan DuGrey smirked causing the rest of the class to laugh.

"Mr. DuGrey, that is exactly what a superficial Christmas sounds like. Which is why I've decided that I have a week to turn you Grinches into a bunch of Whos."

Louise Grant raised her hand. "Do I have to wear my hair like the Whos? Because I am willing to take a failing grade if that's the case."

"No, Louise. No physical changes will be required but hopefully there will be some inside changes."

"So…What's the actual assignment?"

"You will all pick a name out of a hat and spend the next five days anonymously showing your partner the holiday spirit."

"You mean like buy them a gift for everyday because that sounds more like a secret Santa." Tristan questioned.

"No necessarily buying them things. You've all seen the cheesy holiday movies; How The Grinch Stole Christmas, It's a Wonderful Life, A Christmas Carol. They all have the hidden message of appreciating this time of year. Whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah or Kwanzaa."

Mrs. Toll then walked around the room with a hat while everyone pulled a slip of paper out. Rory opened the small slip of paper and knew that she should be annoyed but she wasn't. This was her chance to take the most jaded person she's met and show them what her favorite season was really about.

"The assignment begins tomorrow and I will know if you participate!" The teacher said right as the bell rang.

Yes, Tristan DuGrey will learn to appreciate Christmas.

Picking up her books Rory filed out of the room with the rest of the students making her way towards her locker. "Who'd you get, Mary?"

"None of your business."

"Oh come on! You're really going to follow the rule of not telling anyone who you picked?"

Rory nodded as she reached her locker. "I am."

"Why?" Tristan never understood, nor did he follow rules like that. He always wanted to find out who had him.

"I happen to like this time of year, I think it's a good assignment and I am going to follow the rules of it." She told him, "Who'd you get?"

"If you're not telling me why would I tell you?"

"Fine." Rory said casually, knowing by the look on Tristan's face it was truly bugging him that he didn't know who she had picked.

"Fine." Tristan told her as he began to walk away but turned back and leaned closer to her. "You know…If you got me all I'd want is you wearing nothing but a Santa hat."

"I can relay that message to Brad, who I'm pretty sure picked your name."

Tristan shuttered slightly and walked away not bothering to think of a retort.

Smirking at her ability to render Tristan speechless she placed books that she didn't need into her locker. Turning slightly, she saw Paris standing next to her causing her to jump. "Make some noise!"

"Who'd you get?" Paris asked ignoring Rory's remark.

"If I didn't tell Tristan why would I tell you?"

"You seriously did not just compare me to him."

"Sorry, I'm not telling but is there another reason you're here?"

"To complain about this ridiculous project." Paris whined, "Nothing about holiday cheer will get me into Harvard."

"The people at Harvard might appreciate some type of human compassion."

"Screw human compassion, like I'll ever need that."

"Says the women who wants to be a doctor." Rory muttered, then turned to face Paris "It's no so bad."

"Not so bad? Maybe not for you because you won't open your locker to find dollar store dreidels and plastic menorahs."

"On the bright side, if that happens you can always appreciate that they know you're Jewish."

Scoffing Paris walked away, not wanting to dignify Rory with an answer.

----------------------

That night Rory walked into her house to find Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table cutting pieces of white paper up. "What are you doing, Mom?"

Lorelai glanced up and gave her daughter a 'duh' look "Paper snowflakes!"

Sitting down at the table next to her, Rory observed as her mother folded the paper then cut random shapes and patterns into them "Those are really pretty." she complimented as Lorelai unfolded the finished product.

"We used to make them all the time when you were little."

"Really? I don't remember that."

"It's how we decorated the potting shed because I couldn't afford decorations."

"Oh yeah!" Rory said remembering, "and Mia wanted us to decorate the front desk with them."

"People always used to ask where we'd bought them."

"Can you make me a few extras, I need them for a school project."

"A project involving paper snowflakes? What kind of school am I sending you to?"

"Our English teacher wants us to teach each other how to appreciate the holiday season. For the next five days we have to anonymously leave little things to brighten our partners spirits."

"Who'd you get? Paris? I hope not because I imagine that brightening her spirits would take longer than five days…Longer than five years."

"That's not nice and I got Tristan."

"Bible boy?"

"Yeah, he's seemed to calm down since he spent some time at military school so it's not all bad."

"You've got your work cut out for you, I grew up in Hartford and as a teenager all they really appreciate is gifts and time off from school."

"I know. So, you'll make me some extras?"

"I'll even use glitter!"

"Thanks Mom." Rory smiled as she got up and walked into her room to begin doing the rest of her homework.

* * *

I'd love to know what you think!


	2. Cindy Lou Who

Wow, I certainly didn't expect this much response to this story. I'm glad you all like it though. To answer some reviews I got about it being a Christmas story in July, I have a simple response. I'm not very fond of summer. Aside from not having school, I prefer winter much more. Plus during the Christmas season I don't usually have a lot of extra time to write and I've always wanted to write a Christmas story.

This chapter is very short and uneventful but I promise that the next one is longer and better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The next morning Rory had went to school early in order to ensure she was not caught. She had convinced the kid who helped the maintenance staff to give her Tristan's locker combination.

When she opened it she wasn't exactly shocked to find it practically empty. There were a couple brand new notebooks and the text books that had been handed out at the beginning of the year, but most of them weren't even used. The pencils and pen packages on the top shelf were missing maybe one or two from each and she had her doubts they were used so he could take notes.

Quickly she decorated his locker with the snowflakes that Lorelai had made for her. Secretly enjoying the fact that there would be glitter all over for the rest of the school year.

She knew there was a chance that when Tristan walked into school and saw it he'd take it down, she knew his friends would probably make fun of it but she didn't care.

Taping a note to the top shelf to make sure that he didn't miss it, she closed the locker and made her way towards her own hoping to not have been noticed.

Rory's first period class was right across from Tristan's locker and she usually went to homeroom early, so no one would be suspicious when she was in homeroom when Tristan arrived at school. Though, instead of reading she kept an eye on his facial expression when he opened his locker. There was a small smile that appeared on his face as he took the note off the shelf and placed his coat on the hooks before shutting the locker and walking away.

Pulling out a book to read, Rory smiled to herself. She'd managed to get a smile, not a smirk, from Tristan…It wasn't much but it was certainly a start.

As Tristan walked down the hall he turned into a empty corridor area and looked down at the note on a piece of snowman stationary:

_The song 'Winter Wonderland' is a cliché for a reason but since I get the feeling you think you're to cool to take a stroll in the snow…I guess I'll just bring the snow to you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your very own Cindy Lou Who._

Tristan reread the note at least three times before analyzing it. This person obviously knew his reputation but then again who didn't. The writing was standard print but he was assuming it was a girl because they called themselves Cindy Lou Who, any guy who did that he might have an issue with…Unless they were trying to throw him off.

He had liked his snowflakes though he made a mental note to take them down before his friends saw them, he didn't want to listen to their jokes about them.

----------------------

First period had ended and Rory had forgotten the book she needed for her next class, making her have to stop at her locker. She usually never forgot anything but today she must have been too wrapped up in Tristan's present to notice she'd forgotten it.

She entered the combination of her lock and opened it, glad that it didn't get stuck this time. As it opened the smell of chocolate wafted out. Smiling as she noticed the Starbucks cup on the top shelf with a note attached to it:

_It's commonly known that you prefer coffee but coffee isn't what you're supposed to sit by the fire and drink, hot chocolate is. Enjoy._

_Yours Truly,_

_Santa's Helper_

Grabbing a cup she took a sip of the still hot liquid, it wasn't coffee but it was just as satisfying. Grabbing the book she needed in one hand and the cup in the other, she used her foot to close the door and walked towards her next class with a smile on her face.

The simple hot chocolate gesture was simple but it made Rory's day. Even when Paris criticized the article she had written for the paper, when Tristan sent blatant innuendos in her direction or how her physics teacher gave out a pop quiz that she knew didn't do well on; it was the hot chocolate that for some reason stopped her from freaking out.

What she didn't see was that her snowflakes were having an effect on Tristan as well. He had forgotten to take them down and his friends saw them and proceeded to laugh but he didn't care. He said he thought there were pretty cool, it took a lot of talent to do them which made his friends reconsider laughing.

Truth was, Tristan had never seen anything like them. His house was always decorated like a Pottery Barn ad. None of the decorations in the DuGrey mansion were homemade, not even the ornaments on the tree were from when he was younger.

----------------------

Finally the end of the day approached and Rory was once again caught off guard by Paris's appearance next to her locker "What do you need Paris."

"To show you this." She said angrily holding up a pink, plastic dreidel with yellow symbols on it. "You were wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"This project is pointless."

"It's five days Paris, embrace it."

"Yeah Paris, embrace it." A voice from behind them chirped.

"Shove it, DuGrey. You only like Christmas because it gives you a reason to screw brainless bimbos in Veil."

"True, however as my secret Santa pointed out 'Winter Wonderland' is a cliché for a reason, so I'm going to go take a walk in the snow."

"Alone?"

"I am capable of doing things by myself."

"Really? I figured you'd use the cheerful Christmas angle to pick up girls."

"Not this time, Geller." He told her as he threw a smirk in Rory's direction before walking out of the front doors.

He was actually going to go walk around the downtown Hartford area to find something for tomorrows secret Santa. He wasn't creative in the least. Making things wasn't his style but he figured if he at least put thought into what he bought it would count for something.

Paris and Rory watched as he walked out of school "I wonder who his secret Santa is."

Rory shrugged, "No idea."

"They probably have no idea what they've already done for him."

"Probably not." Rory agreed inwardly smiling.


	3. Like the Picture

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I meant to get this up yesterday but some things came up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The next day Rory walked into her homeroom and found a red and green wrapped square box. Inside the box, wrapped in bubble wrap was a beautiful snow globe. The snow globe scene was of a boy and a girl snuggling inside the sled of a sleigh ride. The note attached to the globe read:

_Summer may be the preferred season for some but you can't cuddle with someone you love in one hundred degree weather. _

_Yours truly,_

_Santa's Helper_

Rory sighed sadly, she didn't have anyone to cuddle with in a sleigh ride. Jess had turned out to be better as a friend and Dean had dumped her without looking back. She'd created this mess for herself but as she closed her eyes she imagined cuddling in a sleigh ride with someone, someone whose face wasn't exactly clear enough for her to see.

She couldn't believe how ridiculous she was, being jealous of a ceramic snow globe couple. '_God I'm pathetic_' Rory thought to herself as she gently placed the snow globe back into it's box and took out her notebook for class.

----------------------

Tristan walked into his homeroom to a wrapped box as well, the silver paper with a bow tied around it had caught most of the other students attention. Sitting down quickly, he unwrapped it the box and then stared at it strangely.

"What is it?" His friend Josh questioned.

"My English secret Santa gift."

"They honestly thought you'd like this?"

"The presents are supposed to represent the holiday season."

"And it does."

"I've never actually done one before."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"That's kind of sad."

Tristan glared at his friend, his family wasn't exactly the type to spend a lot of time together meaning there was no time to sit around and make a gingerbread houses. "I've always wanted to make one though."

"Then this person made a lucky guess."

"Yeah, I guess they did." Tristan agreed. Even in the two days the project had going on for Tristan had loved both of his gifts. He'd taken the snowflakes home and put them safely in a plastic bag, so they wouldn't get ruined. Now, he was going to go home and make a gingerbread house…Alone. _'Boy am I pathetic.'_ he thought to himself as he heard the teacher begin the lesson.

----------------------

The bell rang signaling the end of first period and students filled the hallways, Rory walked out of her classroom and saw Tristan walking with the her present in his hands, deciding she wanted to know what he thought of it, she walked over to him "A gingerbread house?" she questioned getting his attention.

"Uh, yeah…My secret Santa got it for me." He admitted, hoping she wouldn't make fun of it.

"Do you like it?"

"Yup, I've actually never made one." He admitted.

"Really?"

"My family isn't really into the whole holiday thing."

"Well, word of advice never eat the candy from inside the box. If you want to nibble while you work buy real stuff."

"Speaking from experience?" He laughed.

Blushing, Rory nodded. "Yes I got really sick and it wasn't fun."

"Thank you for the advice." He smiled at her as the bell rang.

Rory looked at the room she was supposed to be in "Have fun making the house." She said brightly before walking into the classroom.

She was gone before Tristan could reply. Deciding he was going to go put the gingerbread house kit into his locker before he lost it or something happened to it, disregarding the fact that he was supposed to be in French class.

Looking down at the box for further inspection he noticed a note taped to it, on the same snowman stationary from before.

_Big and fancy ski cabins are a fun place to hang out but they aren't nearly as tasty to eat._

_Sincerely,_

_Your very own Cindy Lou Who_

He read the note smirking as he remember what Rory just told him. He probably wouldn't have tried to eat any of the candy pieces but he would have been curious as to if they were actually edible.

He arrived at his locker and put the combination in, as he opened the door glitter flew out at him. He liked the snowflakes, he really did. He just wished that whoever made them could have lightened up on the glitter use.

----------------------

The hallways were silent as Tristan, who had received detention for skipping his second period class, walked through them. He was walking towards his locker to get his coat and the gingerbread kit when he heard a bunch of slamming and incoherent words of anger.

As he turned the corner he came in contact with the sight of Rory Gilmore hitting her locker with a pile of books strewn around her. Her face was red and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Is there a problem, Mare?" Tristan asked leaning up against the locker next to hers.

Rory, in response, kicked her locker and groaned as it once again didn't open. "Stupid Paris!" she mumbled and then looked at him desperately.

"What'd she do?" He asked as he gently pushed her aside and hit the center of her locker making it open instantly.

The look on Rory's face was disbelief at the ease in which her locker opened for him, deciding it was a sexist metal contraption, she didn't comment on how easily he opened it.

"I was on my way to the bus stop when she caught me and dragged me into a newspaper meeting. Halfway through said meeting everyone decided to ditch but I figured I should stay or else Paris's head might explode. Well, I didn't figure she'd stick me with _their_ work but she did. Then ranted for the next ten minutes about how no one respected her authority before storming out, leaving me to close up the newspaper office." Rory explained as she angrily shoved books into her locker.

Unfortunately, Rory shoved the one of the books in too roughly and her arm hit her book bag. The book bag that wasn't very stable on the hook and crashed on to the floor with a thump followed by the sound of shattering glass.

"No!" Rory exclaimed as she dropped to the floor and began frantically searching through her bag.

"What was that noise?" Tristan questioned as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"My…" Rory trailed off as she pulled the box that was already wet from the shattered snow globe inside, "snow globe." she finished sadly.

Tristan leaned down and looked carefully as she sorted out the broken glass and ceramic base of the snow globe. "Why did you have a snow globe at school?"

"It was from my secret Santa." She told him, her face becoming red and she tried to hold back tears. The day had been really stressful and the breaking of the snow globe had only made it worse.

"It's just a snow globe." Tristan said trying to make her feel better, only that seemed to make it worse.

"It was not _just_ a snow globe! It was so pretty and it made me wish I could go on a sleigh ride! I didn't even have it for twelve hours before I ruined it! It was probably expensive and I ruined it." Rory rambled.

He didn't know what to do, comforting wasn't really his forte. Kissing and anything else of that nature he could do but comforting he was at a loss. "Uh, it's alright…You're secret Santa will never know it's broken."

Rory sniffled. "I guess."

"I know this sounds like a really lame pick up line and I'm sure you'll mock me for it but how about you come to my house with me…You can help me make my gingerbread house."

"Is that some clever innuendo for something dirty?"

Tristan lightly laughed. "I promise nothing dirty will happen…Unless you want it to." He said winking.

"Don't you want to make your gingerbread house with someone in your family or girlfriend or your bed buddy or something?"

"There is no one I'd rather make it with than you." He assured her, "What do you say?" he asked as he stood up and held out his hand so he could help her up as well.

Rory looked at his hand hesitantly. "Fine."

"Great." Tristan smiled and began to help her gather her books.

----------------------

"You don't put the gumdrops there!" Rory chide.

"It's my gingerbread house! Why can't I?"

"Because then it won't follow the picture!"

"Point being?"

"It has to follow the picture on the box!"

"No it doesn't! In fact, no more picture for you!" Tristan said stealing the box out of her grasp.

Rory pouted and pushed her hair out of her face. "You and my mom both do that, you know."

Tristan looked up at her and smiled, "You've got frosting on your face."

She looked adorable as her face turned a light shade of pink, bring her hand up to attempt to brush the frosting off but missing it completely. "Gone?"

"No." He told her as she tired again, "Still there."

"Where is it?"

He set down the plastic bag that he was holding full of peppermint candies and moved closer to her. Tristan brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped the frosting off. His hand lingered as his head moved until they were centimeters apart.

Tristan was about to close the space between them when he heard the kitchen door open, revealing his mother. "Hello." She greeted.

Quickly moving back, Tristan looked at his mother attempting to hide his look of disappointment "Oh, uh…Hi, Mom. This is a friend from school, Rory Gilmore."

Alyse DuGrey looked carefully between her son and the girl he introduced as a friend. This was the first time she had encountered a girl over their house who wasn't leaving Tristan's bedroom with rumpled clothes and messy hair. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Gilmore."

"You too, Mrs. DuGrey."

"Call me Alyse."

Rory smiled nervously then glanced at Tristan, hoping for him to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"We were making a gingerbread house." Tristan explained as he motioned to the countertop with a half built house and varies colorful candies on it.

"A gingerbread house?" Alyse questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's an English project."

"It's coming along nicely."

"Thanks."

"Is it staying here?"

Tristan inwardly winced at the tone of his mothers voice, he prayed that she didn't make a snooty comment about it not matching her perfect Christmas décor. "It was going to…"

"Good, the house could use some fun decorations." Alyse smiled, "Besides it looks as if it were right out of a picture. You two work well together. Now, I'll leave you two to finish. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Alright." Tristan said, "Bye."

Alyse left the kitchen leaving the two teenagers alone. She'd never seen Tristan so…She didn't know exactly what his behavior was but it wasn't the usual nonchalant and carefree demeanor that it usually was. She had a feeling that her son had finally found a girl to gain and keep his interest, that alone impressed her. The fact that this girl had managed to get her son to build a gingerbread house was something else altogether.

Back in the kitchen, Rory turned to Tristan "Your Mom seems nice."

"Yeah."

"You sound so sincere." Rory told him sarcastically.

"She is nice, it's just she's caught up on…appearances. When she's not she's actually pretty cool."

"You used to be close?"

Tristan sighed, he never talked about this with people much less the girl he had a crush on. "Yeah…It hasn't been like that for awhile. I feel like being sent to military school I disappointed her now she doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"I'm sure that's not true." Rory offered but she knew by the look on his face that he didn't want to be pitied. He didn't want to be the 'poor little rich boy'. "How about we finish this? It's getting late."

Grateful for the change in topic, he nodded. "Ok…But I'm still not giving you the picture back."

"Oh come on!" Rory whined.

* * *

I know, this chapter is extremely cliché with the frosting on her cheek…But truth be told I always thought that would be completely romantic. Reviews are welcomed. 


	4. Instinct

Thank you all so much for the reviews! A lot of you want to know who Rory's secret Santa is or if I've already said it. I haven't and I won't. Patience is a virtue.

Speaking of patience, I got a PM about how I should be working Rec. Projects and Suddenly I See rather than this. I am having fun writing this, it's nice to take a break from those stories but don't worry because I have a new chapter for both with my beta so those should be up fairly soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Rory was sitting in the library the next day during her free period trying to get someone of her homework done when Paris came over and sat in the chair across from her. "Here."

"What's that?"

"You're secret Santa present."

"Why do you have it…Do you know who it is?" Rory questioned.

"It was in the newspaper office, whoever has you figured that you where going to go there on your free period like you usually do."

"Oh…"

"How are things going with your secret Santa?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you like your presents?"

"Yeah…I mean everything I've gotten seems like they've put some sort of thought into it rather than just bought whatever had a Christmas theme to it."

Paris scoffed. "Must be nice. Today I got Star of David window cling on's."

"They're just trying to respect your religion." Rory assured her.

"They can't be a smidge more creative?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault the people in our English class are complete idiots."

"It's the holidays…Be cheerful."

"No." Paris whined, "So…What'd you get?" she asked motioning to the present in front of Rory.

"I don't know…Let's look." Rory said as she carefully unwrapped the reindeer wrapping paper. Lifting the top of the box and a layer of tissue paper she found gloves, a scarf and a hat with a little pompom on it. They were a deep blue color and the material they were made out of was amazingly soft. "They're awesome." Rory said as she motioned for Paris to feel the material.

"You're person likes you."

"They're just doing the assignment." Rory remarked looking for the note that should be attached to the present. She located it on a small piece of blue paper at the bottom of the box:

_You certainly can't go into a snowball fight without the proper gear. Hopefully, these will keep you warm. _

_Yours truly,_

_Santa's Helper_

"You're secret Santa's a boy…A boy who likes you!" Paris accused.

"I assumed it was a boy due to the handwriting on the notes and he does not like me…It's the assignment." She reiterated.

"I got my person a book about the corruption of the government…Not expensive gloves."

"How exactly does the corruption of the government say 'Happy Holidays'?"

"It doesn't…But I figure if I have to spend my time and money on this person the least I can do it attempt to educate them. Plus, I had the people at the store wrap it in festive red shiny paper…So if the book scares them they can take comfort in the simplicity of the wrapping paper."

"Such faith in our fellow classmates." Rory laughed as she brought the end of the scarf up to her cheek "It's so damn soft!"

"Look at Mary using naughty words…Tsk, tsk." Tristan said walking up and sitting in the chair next to Paris.

"Seriously, feel this." She said bring half of the scarf up for him to feel.

"You're a little to fascinated by the fabric of this…Scarf?"

"It's soft…I like soft things." Rory defended.

Tristan smirked. "Really? Because I have a feeling you'd like my hard-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, DuGrey." Paris glared.

Tristan glanced at Rory, whose face had turned bright red even though she tried to hide it with the scarf. "Sorry, I forgot. Virgin ears."

"As much as I'd love to hear you hurl more insults about people _having_ their virginity, I've got some newspaper work to do."

"You're going to leave me here…With that?" Rory asked dramatically.

"It's everyone for themselves."

"Nice friend you are." Rory muttered as Paris walked away, exiting the library.

"And then there were two."

"Yay." Rory deadpanned.

"I'm not that bad! You had fun with me last night, did you not?"

As much as she wanted to make a sarcastic quip about what a lame time she had, she couldn't. She'd actually had fun last night. "I did have fun, you were actually mildly entertaining."

"Thanks…I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've ever had a girl tell that to me when we spent the whole evening fully clothed."

"I did take off my blazer."

"Not what I meant."

"So what did you secret Santa get you today?" Rory asked changing the topic.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"It seems they've forgotten about me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I can't tell if that was a backhanded compliment or not."

Rory smiled at him innocently, "And you'll never know."

It was amazing how one innocent smile from her could reduce him to a puddle of nothing. What spell she had over him, he'd never know. She was so confident and unsure at the same time and he wanted nothing more then help her be the one to figure out which one she was. "Are you sure I couldn't persuade you?" he said leaning closer to her in a husky voice.

She brought her hand up, which was covered in the soft material of a glove, and stroked his cheek sweetly. "Not a chance." Rory grinned.

"You're wearing gloves and a scarf which I am assuming you just got, how old are you again?"

"Nine and three quarters." She answered instantly.

"Real mature."

"I try."

"Isn't it supposed to be me who acts younger than I am?"

"I can't have my moments?"

Tristan let out a light chuckle, this girl was something else. She looked adorable sitting there with the scarf around her neck and the mittens on her hands. "Fine for the next," he trailed off glancing at his watch, "Five minutes you can act as if you were nine and three quarters."

"…I don't remember how I acted when I was nine and three quarters."

"I have a feeling you were just as innocent and naïve as you are now."

Rory glared at him. "And the nice moment we were having is over."

"We were having a moment?"

"Were."

"We can have another moment... Can't we?"

Rory took the scarf and mittens off and put them back into the box she received them in, she placed her books into her book bag before turning back to Tristan. "Not in the mood." she smirked, "I'm sure you've been with other women who have the same problem once you open your mouth to speak."

"Hey!" Tristan exclaimed, understanding her insult.

"Bye." She waved before walking out the of the library leaving a shocked Tristan behind her.

----------------------

Tristan walked out of school and towards his car. He didn't know why but he was a little upset to find out that he didn't get a secret Santa present today. He'd only gotten two of them but he'd come to look forward to them.

He finally reached his car when he found a present sitting on the hood of his car. He didn't know long it had been there but he was assuming not long since there wasn't any snow on top of it.

He grabbing the present which was wrapped in dancing Santa wrapping paper and got into his car. Unwrapping it he found three DVDs: _A Christmas Story, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation and How the Grinch Stole Christmas._

Looking down he found a note written in familiar handwriting on the same snowman stationary, the last two notes he'd received had been on.

_Christmas isn't just about traditional families, it's about being with the people you care about and who care about you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your very own Cindy Lou Who_

He glanced at the titles again and realized, he'd never seen any of them. He'd seen the animated version of The Grinch when he was a kid but he'd never seen the full length movie. Tristan was intrigued, he wanted to watch his movies but he didn't want to watch them alone.

There was the option of calling one of the girls numbers he had in his cell phone contacts, but he had a feeling they wouldn't really want to watch the movie. His friends would most likely laugh at him if he suggested that they just sit and watch a heartwarming tale about a green creature and his bitterness towards the holidays. No one was home at his house except the maid, who wasn't to fond of him apparently he'd dated one of her nieces.

That's when he looked up and caught a glimpse of Rory walking across the parking lot. She was bundled up in her coat, accompanied by her new scarf, gloves and hat. He knew she was heading towards the bus stop, that's where she always headed after school. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it would be a while before the bus arrived and what kind of gentleman would let her sit and freeze on a bus bench?

Placing the movies into his backseat, he turned the car on and drove towards the bus stop where Rory was sitting. Pulling up, he rolled the window down so he could talk to her "Mary." he greeted.

"If you're going to follow me the least you could do is learn my name."

"Stalkers are sneaky. I make it apparent that I'm following you."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled despite herself. "Did you want something."

"I was wondering if you'd like a ride home."

"Really? No ulterior motive?"

"Well…" He hesitated, this would be the second time he asked her to spend the afternoon with him. It was starting to make him look pathetic. "I was wondering if you'd like to watch some movies with me."

"Movies?"

"Yeah, I got a few of movies from my secret Santa and I've never seen them before. I was hoping maybe you'd fill me in on them." he told her, truth be told he remembered her rambling on about a movie night at some point. She looked intrigued, which he figured was a good thing.

"What movies?"

"_A Christmas Story, The Grinch and National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_."

"You've never seen those before?"

"No…"

"That's sad."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"That's a maybe."

"What's the deal breaker?"

"Coffee and junk food."

"I think I can deal with that."

"No funny business, mister." She told him before she walked around to the other side of the car and put her book bag into the backseat.

Once she was seated and buckled up, he turned to her with a smirk on his face. "I can't promise anything."

She laughed before telling him what kind of candy they'd be purchasing for the evening.

----------------------

"Next movie night, Mom and I are invading your house." Rory told him as the credits to the first movie rolled.

"Why?"

"You have a home theater! Big cushy couches, a huge screen and surround sound. I'd live in here if I could."

Tristan laughed, they had watched National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation and while he thought it was an alright movie, he had more fun watching her. It was apparent that she'd seen it more than a few times. Her mouth moved along with the actors and she'd playfully hit him and tell him when a good scene was coming up. "You could actually probably live in here and no one would notice."

"Really?"

"No one really comes in here."

"That's crazy! Why have such a fantastic room if you aren't going to use it?"

"It's not fun to watch movies alone." He shrugged.

"You've never watched movies with your dates or friends?"

"My friends and I don't really ever watch movies together and my dates are usually much more occupied in something else rather than movies."

A look of disgust crossed Rory's face. "Am I safe sitting here?"

"I assure you, I've never had sex in this room." He laughed as he watched relief wash across her face. "In fact, I don't think I've ever brought a girl into this room…"

"I'm the first?"

"I guess."

"I feel special!" She smiled.

Tristan glanced over at her as she shiver slightly. "Cold?"

"A little…I'm wearing a skirt."

"Come with me." He told her.

Before she could ask why or where he was already leaving the room expecting her to follow. "Tristan!" She called but he was already going up the stairs. She followed only because she didn't want to be left alone in his house.

She followed him into a dark blue room which she assumed was his bedroom. "Why are we here?"

"I'm planning on having my way with you." He deadpanned as he walked into his closet.

As much as Rory wanted to be disgusted by the thought of kissing him, touching him she couldn't be. She'd seen a different side to him these past few days and she was really impressed with what she saw. "No complaints here." She called to him. Hearing a thud right after her comment, she stifled a laugh. "Are you ok?"

He reappeared from his closet with something in his hands, rubbing his head. "I'm fine and here."

"What are they?"

"Pants."

"Pants?"

"Yes. I know you know what pants are, you got into Chilton after all."

"I know what pants are, I'm just a little mystified as to why you are giving me a pair of pants."

"You're cold because of the skirt you are wearing and you really can't be comfortable in your uniform. So, I am offering you a pair of lounge pants to wear and a even a hoodie if you'd like."

"Whose pants are these?" Rory asked skeptically. She knew she shouldn't be turning them down due to the fact that she was really cold but she refused to wear something that came from one of his bed buddies.

"I got them a couple of years ago but they were too small, I guess I just never got rid of them."

"Oh…I'm sorry for assu-"

"It's fine." He told her placing a Chilton hoodie on the bed and leaving her to change.

Quickly changing into the pants and sweatshirt he gave her, she instantly became warmer. Opening the door she found him sitting outside of it.

"I assumed you would know how to get back to the movie room alone."

Rory thought about it and decided he was right. "Thanks…For waiting and for the clothes."

"No problem." He grinned, glad he gave her the clothes. She looked so cute in them, both the pants and sweatshirt were big on her. "Ready to go back down?"

"Yeah." She smiled and grabbed his hand. She was shocked at her behavior. She didn't know why she grabbed his hand, it was instinct. It felt like something she'd done a million times but she hadn't. Slowly she brought her eyes up to meet his stare. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head at her. "Don't be." Keeping her hand in his, he guided her back to the movie room so they could continue to watch movies.


	5. Awkward

Rory walked through the doors of Chilton slightly nervous. To be more specific, she was nervous to see Tristan. Last night she had seen a side of Tristan she didn't think existed, a side that made her realize something she'd been fighting to recognize for a long time. She had feelings for him.

After they had arrived back in the home theater they'd began watching _A Christmas Story_. Half way through the movie Rory had found herself resting her head on Tristan's chest as she snuggled under a blanket with him.

First she was grabbing his hand as if she was his girlfriend and then she was snuggling into him like they were in love. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she felt safe with Tristan but at the same time he scared her. She'd never felt that way before.

Once she realized she'd been cuddled into his side for a good forty five minutes, her cheeks were blushing profusely. She'd apologized countless times and Tristan had assured her that it was more than alright, not letting her get up from the position she was in.

Not that she minded, although it made seeing him again awkward especially since she had left her uniform in his bedroom. This morning when she realized it, she'd never been more glad that her grandmother over thought everything, buying her extra uniforms.

Quickly she made her way to her locker attempting to stay out of Tristan's path. She'd never been more grateful for his idiot friends distracting him.

She opened her locker to find a small square box wrapped in Christmas tree wrapping paper with a small bow on top of it. Usually, she would have opened it right there but that would risk being in the hallway longer than necessary. Instead she quickly exchanged the books she had in her bag for the books she'd need for her classes, she grabbed the present and made her way to her homeroom.

Turning the corner she ran into something and almost fell before two arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up and her eyes met two familiar blue ones '_Of course._' She thought.

"Hello Mare." Tristan greeted his arms still around her waist.

"Hi."

"Falling for me?" He teased gently letting go of her.

"What? No!" Rory exclaimed nervously.

Eyeing her strangely, Tristan smirked. "I was joking."

"Oh, I know…So was I."

He knew he shouldn't. He could tell that she was obviously nervous and uncomfortable with the situation but he couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth. "So you are falling for me?"

Rory looked up at glared at him. "I've got to get to class."

"The bell doesn't ring for ten more minutes."

"So? I like to go early and read."

"Right well, don't let me stop you."

"Uh, thanks." Rory said as she quickly walked away.

Tristan watched her walk away and tried to ignore the pang of hurt he felt. He thought that he had shown her he wasn't just trying to get into her pants. He'd shown her a side of him that he didn't show anyone and she still didn't want him. The moment she had grabbed his hand the night before he had developed a hope that her feelings towards him were changing, that maybe she could be feeling about him what he felt about her. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Take this." A voice from behind said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"A present for me? Paris, you shouldn't have."

"I didn't."

"Then what is that?"

"Your secret Santa present."

"Why do you have it? Do you know who it is?"

"I've got my theories but I'm not positive who it is. I was walking by Mrs. Toll's room and she asked if I could give it to you, apparently it was in her room when she got here this morning."

Tristan took the present from her and sighed, usually he looked forward to getting his presents but this time Rory was clouding his mind, more than she usually did.

"What did Rory do this time?"

"What?"

"That's your 'Rory' face."

"I don't have a 'Rory' face."

"So if it isn't Rory that's bothering you then what is it? Are you going to be a daddy?"

"Can we have one conversation without you commenting on my sex life?"

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"It's a girl…Of course it's a girl." Paris thought out loud. "But is it a flavor of the week or Rory?"

"Rory? Why do you insist it would be Rory?" Tristan questioned. Truth was he knew Paris could read him, she always could. Even when she had a crush on him, she could always tell what he was thinking. He blamed it on being in every class with her since preschool.

"Yep, definitely Rory. But why…"

"It's nothing."

"Fine, don't tell me. I won't tell you what I know."

"Since when did you become a gossip?"

Paris just scoffed and walked away from him.

He looked down in his hands and unwrapped the circular shaped present. It revealed a tin with a picture of a Santa and Mrs. Clause smiling brightly. '_Even Santa Clause has a women!'_ Tristan thought to himself before opening the tin and instantly smelled the sweetness of cookies.

There were a few more than more than a dozen cookies sitting neatly tucked away in wax paper to keep them fresh. An assortment on gingerbread people, sugar cookies in different shapes, spritz cookies, peanut butter cookies with chocolate kisses in them along with several other types. They all looked amazing.

The note was taped to the bottom of the tin lid:

_Why should Santa be the only one who gets cookies on Christmas? Enjoy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your very own Cindy Lou Who_

He put the lid back onto the cookies and turned to walk towards his locker to put them away before making his way to another uneventful AP Calculus class.

-----------------------

Rory arrived in the classroom five minutes before the bell rang with her present in hand. She set in on the table and stared at it. She really wanted to know who her secret Santa was. They repeatedly had given her gifts that she loved and had really put her into the holiday spirit.

"It's not going to open itself."

"Paris." Rory acknowledged.

"What's wrong with you?" Paris questioned, even though she knew the answer.

"You care?"

"Slightly."

"You've really gone soft since you started dating Jamie."

"Shut up, I have not."

"You have! You actually mildly care about something that's wrong with me. That's a major change."

"I don't want to watch you be miserable all day long. It'll get on my nerves."

Rory smiled, maybe Paris and her were friends after all. "Right.."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I think I…May possibly like Tristan."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'? That's my problem!"

"That's not a problem! A problem is people starving, a problem is not getting into college, a problem is being trapped in a room with Madeline, Louise and a new copy of Cosmo. You, don't have a problem."

"Then what is it?"

"A very evaded realization."

"It's a problem!" Rory insisted.

"Why? You like him, he likes you. You're both complete morons…It's a match made in heaven."

Glaring at the girl next to her Rory sighed. "Thanks."

"Open it." Paris said motioning to the box in front of Rory.

Rory shrugged and grabbed the small square box off the table. Unwrapping the paper she found a square velvet box with a small clasp on it. Opening the clasp she pushed the lid up to reveal and ornament in the shape of a star. The silver star had her name written across it in perfect blue calligraphy. "It's beautiful."

"It's expensive."

"What?"

Taking a closer look at the ornament she nodded, her suspicion was right. "Those ornaments are sold in a little hole in the wall shop in downtown Hartford. They're all hand made there. It usually takes a while to get one, there's always a long waiting list for them."

"Wow." Rory said staring in amazement at this star. "I can't accept such expensive things from this person! It's just a school secret Santa project."

"Whoever has you wouldn't spend the money on it if they didn't have the funds to do it. Plus, I stand by what I said yesterday, you're secret Santa seems to like you." Paris explained. "Besides at least you enjoy your presents, I on the other hand don't."

"What did you get this time?"

"A book-"

"You like books."

"A book full of recipes on how to spice up the traditional potato pancake."

Rory stifled a laugh. "You don't strike me as the type of person to stand over a stove cooking."

"I'm not."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm not either."

"You're not?"

"I suck at cooking. In fact, cooking or baking of any sort may possibly be the thing I am worst at."

"Other than admitting that you like Tristan?" Paris grinned.

"I thought you would have let that go." Rory mumbled.

"You laughed at my present."

"That's not childish at all."

"I'm not singing the you and Tristan sitting in a tree song am I?"

"You know I'd expect the teasing from Madeline or Louise but not you."

"I know! I'm losing my edge." Paris said then glanced over to where the door was. "I just saw Brad…I bet if I catch up to him I can make him cry before homeroom." She said before getting up and leaving the room.

Rory lightly laughed before bring her attention back to the perfect star ornament she had received, it was beautiful. It was easy to tell why it would be expensive, the handy work on it was remarkable but still, she felt strange receiving such an expensive gift.

She noticed a small note attached to the velvet box:

_A beautiful girl deserves to have a beautifully decorated Christmas Tree._

_Yours Truly,_

_Santa's Helper_

Either Paris was right when she said that her secret Santa liked her or they were just a really nice person. Regardless, she was glad that Paris hadn't seen the note or she would never hear the end of it.

-----------------------

The end of the day bell rang and Rory made her way to her locker. As she opened it she felt someone come up beside her and whisper in her ear "You left your uniform at my house."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Do you really want to Chilton gossip mongers to know you left clothing at my house?" He questioned, his voice still hushed.

Rory knew he was right, the rumors that would start if people heard she had left clothing at his house. "Good point."

"Do you want to get them today?"

"It's a Friday afternoon, Tristan. Don't you have something better to do that hang out with me?"

"What's better than hanging out with you?" He asked smirking but when he caught her glare he quickly elaborated. "I have nothing planned."

"Nothing? No dates, no plans with your friends? I doubt that."

Truthfully, every time he did have a date he found himself comparing the girl to Rory. Rory's eyes were bluer, Rory's curves were sexier, Rory wouldn't allow me to make a comment like that…The list went on and on. "I swear on my baby, I have nothing planned."

"You're car, Tristan?"

"She's not just a car!" He defended.

"She?"

"Her names Mary." He divulged. It wasn't actually intentionally to be named after her, it happen to be the first name to pop into his head when he'd got the car over the summer.

"It is not!"

"It is."

"Why?"

"Her full name is Meredith but Mary's the nickname."

"I find it disturbing you name your car and talk about it as if it's a real person."

"Mary has always been dependable, I have no reason to treat her as a mere object."

"That's so weird."

"You have your quirks, I have mine."

"I don't name cars."

"You named your coffee maker."

"My mom did."

"So you don't call it by it's name."

Rory pouted, he'd got her there. "Ok so we're both weird and name inanimate objects…What was the original point of this conversation?"

"Your uniform."

"Well…If you're willing to put up with me for a few hours you could just drop me off at my grandparents house later."

Tristan grinned, not only was she spending time with him. It was her suggestion in the first place. "I'm sure I can think of something for us to do."

"It better not be dirty!"

"It won't."

"I meant dirty like in sexual not dirty as in sanitation."

"Oh, well then I make no promises."

"Tristan!"

"Come on." He said as she finally closed her locker. "We'll stop at my locker then we'll leave. I got these amazing cookies from my secret Santa I may be willing to share."

Rory inwardly grinned, glad that he liked the cookies. She hadn't met one person who had been able to resist Sookie's Christmas cookies and apparently Tristan was no different.

* * *

This is by far my least favorite chapter. It's a really lame ending but I couldn't think of a way to wrap it up. I intended to post this the other day but then I got busy with something and forgot then I had it finished. If I had to guess, I'd say about two chapters left. 


	6. Surprise Santa

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need _

"As you all know, today is the last day of the secret Santa assignment." Mrs. Toll said as the class began. "I hope the project was a success and that you all have experienced the cheer the holiday season can bring." She hadn't pushed the students to participate, hadn't reminded them daily about what they were supposed to be doing but she knew who was at least attempting the assignment and who wasn't. She did however notice a large change in the attitude of one of her students the most. "Mr. DuGrey, you were one of the biggest stooges at the beginning of all this. Name one gift you received that you think was just as good as, I believe you put it skiing and hot girls."

"Umm…I liked all my gifts a lot actually but I think my favorite was a kit for making a gingerbread house."

"If I'm not prying to much, why?"

"I've never made one before and the person that helped me make the house made it a good experience." He shrugged, knowing full well Rory was staring at him.

Deciding not to dig for more details, Mrs. Toll moved on and asked the kid sitting next to him the same question. Truth was Tristan had enjoyed the movies the most because he got the chance to find out what it was like to hold Rory Gilmore in his arms but he wasn't going to admit that to the class. He was dragged out of his thoughts when the teacher began to explain how they would do the secret Santa reveal.

"Here's how it's going to work." Mrs. Toll began. "I am going to call someone and they will announce whose name they had choose and then give them their last present. Do not open your present until everyone has found out who their secret Santa was." The class all nodded in comprehension. "Let's start with Francie, who did you have?"

"Paris." She said smirking in faux sweetness as she stood up and walked over to hand Paris her last present.

Paris smiled stiffly as Francie made her way back to her desk. Once the attention was off her she turned to Rory. "I'd love to say I'm shocked but I'm not."

"The things she got you could have been a lot worse." Rory pointed out. "Plus, she was honoring your religion."

"She knew those lame gifts would get to me! I bet this," She said gesturing to the present in front of her, "is just as bad as the rest."

Rory just shook her head and watched as the other members of the class revealed who they had selected.

Ten minutes later Mrs. Toll called on Tristan to reveal who he had gotten. "Amanda Shultz." He said standing and walking over to hand her the gift.

"Really?" Paris said out loud attracting the attention of the rest of the class.

"Uh, I'm pretty positive."

"Right…Sorry." She amended. She was almost positive that he had picked Rory. Those gifts that Rory had received were all very elaborate and clearly had a lot of thought put into them. Considering how much Tristan liked Rory, she was sure it was him. She shrugged to herself looking over at Rory who was lost in her own dream world.

'_Amanda Shultz…She's an even bigger bookworm than I am. She's in the math league._' Rory thought to herself. The only thing Rory had ever heard about Amanda Shultz was that she had a crush on Brad. Amanda didn't even looked thrilled to be receiving a gift from Tristan like the other girls in the class probably would have been, she actually looked a little disappointed.

"It doesn't make since." Paris whispered to her.

"What doesn't?"

"I was positive that he had you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just thought he did."

"Right…"

"Ms. Gilmore" Mrs. Toll said. "Since you are so talkative why don't you share whose name you selected."

"Stupid Paris." She mumbled under her breath. "Of course…I picked Tristan." She announced, walking over to his desk where he was sitting with a look of shock on his features. "There you go." She smiled sweetly at him.

Her smile earned a grin from him. "You were my secret Santa all this time but pretended you had no idea who it was?"

"Yeah…"

"So you are smart and sneaky. That's kind of sexy."

Rory blushed and quickly walked back to her seat without glancing back at him.

"I knew it!" Paris said when she got back to her desk. "Although I was a little thrown by the cookies because you said you didn't bake but I knew it!"

"You're a regular Nancy Drew."

"I had Rory." A voice from the other side of the room said.

Rory looked up and met eyes with her secret Santa, Brad. "Brad?"

"Y-yeah." He stuttered even being in the same vicinity of Paris scared him. "Did you like your presents?"

"Uh huh." Was all she could manage. The gifts she'd received were beautiful and she loved them but they didn't scream 'Brad'.

The lunch bell rang and students filed out of the room. Rory walked towards her locker the box Brad had gave to her in her hand.

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas Tree_

"I've got a secret." A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Tristan with a secret? Consider me shocked."

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Tell me."

"I was your secret Santa."

Rory turned around to meet his eyes, he didn't look like he was joking in fact he looked dead serious. "No, Brad was."

"No, Brad was the one who picked your name out of the hat." He clarified. "I found out that Brad had picked your name and I happen to picked Amanda, who Brad has a crush on. Since Mrs. Toll said no trading we technically didn't trade. He took credit for your gifts and I took credit for his."

"So…You're smart and sneaky. That's kind of sexy." She smiled, reiterating his words from earlier.

"You think?"

"I do- Oh no! That means you brought me the snow globe that I broke!"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

"It does! It was beautiful and probably expensive like the ornament and scarf."

"All worth it."

"Why?"

"It happens to be all worth it because regardless of how you feel about me, I am absolutely smitten with you." He said pulling her to him and placing a kiss on her lips before slowly pulling back and walking away.

_I just want for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

Rory stood there shocked. Tristan admitted her liked her, gave her an amazing yet entirely to short of a kiss then walked away? What does that mean?

His lips were so soft, his kiss was gentle but still filled with emotion. She already missed his body being pressed up against his.

Quickly, she walked over to her locker and placed her book bag and present into it. Slamming it shut she began to practically run towards the lunch room.

She walked through the doorway but he wasn't at his usual table. Her eyes scanned the room for closer inspection and there was still no Tristan. Where the hell was he?

Running down the hall she bumped into Louise. "Oh, sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Someone?" She said smiling knowingly.

"Tristan."

"Last time I saw him he was walking out to the courtyard."

"It's cold! It's well below freezing outside!"

"How about a certain someone, namely you, go warm him up?"

"Thanks." She said before dashing off to find Tristan. Forgetting her coat, she ran outside once she saw him walking around the plowed path that circled the perimeter of the courtyard. "Tristan!" she called out to gain his attention.

"Rory, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"You are seriously asking me why? You admitted you liked me, kissed me then walked away! Who does that?"

"Who kisses someone then runs away crying?" He retorted.

"I wouldn't have ran or cried this time! I would have admitted that I liked you back, I would have kissed you back. This stupid secret Santa assignment made me realize that I was ridiculous to run away from you, because I've probably liked you all this time. I'm completely smitten with you too."

"Rory-" He tried to cut in but was interrupted.

"The presents you got me were remarkable! You put thought into them because you obviously cared. Hanging out with you when we made the gingerbread and watched the movies was amazing! I wanted to cuddle with you, kiss you but it would have seemed so awkward."

"Rory!"

"What?"

"You're shivering." He pointed out, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Giving him a shy smile, she looked up into his eyes. "Thank you."

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, he nodded. "You are welcome." Rory just stood in his arms, enjoying the warmth his body was offering her. She didn't care that she had just admitting to liking him, she didn't care that she had a lot of unanswered questions. All she cared about was being in his arms. "You like me, huh?"

"You ruined our moment. Again."

"We'll have other moments."

"You sound so sure."

"Mare now that I have you in my arms, there is no way in hell I'm letting you go."

"Tristan DuGrey a romantic. Who would have thought?"

"I'm full of surprises."

"Like?"

"You'll have to stick around to find out."

Snowflakes began to fall from the sky and landed on the two teenagers. Without saying another word Rory leaned upward and brushed her lips against his, allowing him to deepen the kiss. It was snowing and as her mother had repeatedly reminded her, good things happen when it snows. Rory was pretty sure Tristan was a good thing.

Rory pulled away after a few moments and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Tristan it's fine. The kiss was amazing…It's just, really cold out here."

"Right. It being winter and all."

Rory smiled and reached out to entwine their fingers. "I love this weather." She told him, tilting her head upward to look at the falling snow.

"I've become quite a fan of the holidays myself."

_Make my wish come true_

* * *

I'd love to blame my lack of updates on J.K. Rowling and the Harry Potter book but I can't. I'm not much of a Harry Potter fan, although I did skim the last book and read the epilogue. I can blame it on my computer which decided to crash on me, deleting me already half finished chapter of this and Rec. projects.

It's not my best work and I probably disappointed you with the ending but I had some difficulty with how I wanted everything to occur. This isn't the last chapter, there is still one more. I'm not sure if it'll be a epilogue or a continuation of this chapter, your thoughts would be appreciated.


	7. Epilogue

Sorry this took me a little longer to update than usual, I was a little stuck on what to write.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"One year."

"One year." Rory reiterated as she snuggled into his chest further as they laid on Tristan's living room couch watching the snow fall outside the large window.

"Best year ever."

"You are just saying that."

"I'm not. I've accomplished a lot of things in this year." Tristan told her as he ran his hand through her hair lovingly.

She shifted slightly so she was now looking at his face but was still cuddled into his arms. "Like what?"

"Let's start from the beginning."

"Ok."

"On December 22nd of last year, I became the boyfriend to a remarkable girl."

"You don't say?"

"Then about two months later I realized I fell in love with that very same girl."

"Two months? You didn't say I love you till April."

"I wasn't willing to say it out loud that I was in love but I knew I was."

"Pathetic. Big, macho guy can't even say three little words. Big scary words."

"Are you done?"

"For the moment."

"Then I finally had the courage to say I loved said girl, to which she responded by crying and not saying it back."

"Maybe she forgot! She was probably was so surprise and overwhelmed."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mare. Anyway, May came and I attended prom, graduated all with this amazing girl by my side."

"She is pretty amazing, isn't she?"

Ignoring her comment he continued. "Then July approached and I finally got my wish."

"Tristan-" Rory warned knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Yes, I finally got a much wanted Escalade to add to my collection of cars." He grinned. "I also made love for the first time in my life."

"I'm just glad it wasn't in the Escalade."

"If I remember correctly, it almost was."

Rory smiled shyly at him as a blush grew on her cheeks. "You looked really hot that day?"

"Are you implying that I don't look hot everyday?"

Leaning up she tenderly kissed him, her lips lingering on his longer than intended. "Of course you do, baby. Now, finished telling me about your best year ever."

"Well…Then I went off to college."

"I'm still mad at you about that."

"Getting an education? And I thought that you wanted what was best for me."

"You fooled me into believing you were going to Princeton!"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Then you could have taken me to the carnival not tricked me into thinking you would be almost four States away."

"I've apologized a million times."

"Yeah, yeah."

"On with my story. So, then I went to college where I attended Yale and learned to enjoy the luxury of unsupervised dorm rooms. Now here we are."

"But you forgot all the other stuff!"

"Like?"

"Luke chasing you when mom let it slip I wasn't a virgin anymore or when you got drunk and ended up kissing someone else or when we had that huge fight at the Halloween party."

"I chose to block those things out." He told her pressing a kiss to her forehead.

There was a long silence where they just sat in each others arms watching the snow fall. It wasn't very often they had the chance to just sit quietly with each other, they we re always being interrupted whether it was their roommates or their friends, they rarely had moments like these.

"I love you." Rory said quietly.

Tristan smiled, that was one thing he'd never get tired of hearing. "I love you too."

"So…Can we do it now?"

"Oh, I see. The 'I love you' wasn't sincere it was just an attempt to butter me up to get me to do what you want me to."

"I do love you but it may have had a underlying motive…" Rory smiled sheepishly.

"Mare-"

"Please Tristan! Pretty please."

"You can't wait?"

"No! I've waited to long already!"

Tristan sighed. "Fine. Go get them."

Rory squealed excitedly. Placing a quick kiss on his cheek, she scrambled to get up and ran out of the room.

Tristan sat up and leaned his head against the soft cushions of the couch. Closing his eyes, he reflected on the past year with Rory. Sure, they'd had their rough moments. Moments when he wasn't sure they were going to make it, moments where he figured they were just too different to be together. Though as cheesy as it sounded for everyone one of those moments he had a hundred that made him believe she was it, she was always going to be his everything.

"I've got them!" The familiar, cheerful voice said.

Opening his eyes he glanced at his girlfriend who was carrying two objects and a cup of coffee. "You stopped by the kitchen?"

"I had to give Cynthia her present anyway."

"You bought my cook a present?"

"You don't?"

"No, I do. It's just, she's the cook at my house…You didn't have to do that."

"Cynthia has been a life saver this past year. She's always got coffee made and breakfast when I spend the night…She's amazing." Rory said dreamily as she thought of the food Cynthia had cooked her.

"Are you sure you aren't with me just for the cook?" Tristan asked motioning for her to sit down on the couch next to him.

"I'm positive. Now, let's do it!"

"You go first."

Rory carefully set her coffee down on the table and grabbed the square shaped object. She slowly took the paper off to find a box. Opening the box she pulled out a snow globe, wordlessly she stared at the small dome of water in her hand.

Tristan didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He'd bought her that present a year ago. He wasn't sure she'd like it then and he wasn't sure if she'd like it now.

When she had suggested that they not open their last secret Santa presents until next Christmas, his heart was warmed at the fact that she thought they'd be together for a year. "Do- is it…Do you like it?"

Without saying a word Rory slightly shook the globe and brought it up to her eye level. This snow globe was different that the one he'd given here the year before. This one had a blonde boy and a brunette girl, kissing in the snow. The letters T.J.D and L.L.G. Were engraved on the small silver plate on the base of the snow globe along with a heart.

"It has our initials." She whispered.

"I was presumptuous."

"It has our initials."

"When I got it done I thought that it might make you realize how in love with me you were."

"It has our initials."

"Stop saying that!" Tristan said nervously. "Do you like it?"

Rory slowly nodded, it was perfect. She had half expected him to not get her another snow globe due to the fact that she had trashed the first one pretty quickly. "I love it."

Tristan pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. For some reason it felt like she was agreeing to be his girlfriend all over again. "Good."

Pulling back slowly, she leaned over and grabbed the second present off the table. "Open yours."

Taking the object from his hands he cautiously looked at it. "I'm not sure if I want to."

"What? Why?"

"Because if I open this it means the magic is no more. The reason we are right here at this moment is gone, over with."

"But if we don't finish off this tradition, how are we going to have more?" Rory asked quietly, gently running her hand over his cheek.

"I guess."

"I won't force you to open it. You know how impatient I am, I had to open mine for my own sanity but if you want to leave yours wrapped it's ok."

Tristan considered her words. She wasn't going to make him open this present, she wasn't going to guilt trip him into it either but she did have a point. He did want more traditions with her and pretty sure he could come up with something creative, manage to find a way to recreate this one; only better. Taking a deep breath, he gave her a small smile. "I'll open it."

"Oh! Good!" Rory said relieved. "I don't think I could handled if you didn't." She admitted.

His hands slowly undid the bow that had become a bit twisted and rumpled throughout the course of the year. Next the green and red wrapping paper was torn off revealing a classic red stocking with his name sewn into it with silver thread. "A stocking?"

"Yeah, uh, when I was over here the night we made the gingerbread house I noticed that there weren't any. Everyone should have a stocking. I was even prepared to tell you that you could have the stocking at my house if your parents wouldn't allow it."

"Even if you didn't like me you were going to let me hang a stocking at your house."

Rory nodded shyly and bit her lip. Her gift was just like his, it insinuated that there was more between them than just a friendship. It was as if it were fate, that is she hadn't gotten enough courage to go after him in the courtyard that day, their feelings would still be known to each other. "Although had you come to my house, I'm pretty sure my mom would have put up mistletoe in an attempt to get us together."

"That does scream 'Lorelai', doesn't it?"

"She believed I liked you from the minute that I told her I kissed you on the piano bench."

"Is that true?"

"I don't know…Maybe, I subconsciously liked you but was either to afraid or to stubborn to admit it."

"You stubborn? Never."

"Shut up!" She laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly.

Tristan grabbed her and pulled her gently onto his lap. His arms encircled her waist and she rested her head on his chest. "We need a new tradition now."

"Mhm…" Rory mumbled comfortably, her eyes dropping slightly.

"Something different that not most couples do."

"Yeah, sure."

"How about we give up coffee for all of the Christmas season? We only drink hot chocolate." He questioned, knowing it would get a rise out of her.

But this time he wasn't greeted with a response, just the slightly sound of her even breathing. She'd fallen asleep. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he smiled. 6:32 PM. Right on time.

_**Exactly one year ago…**_

"_We really should be doing our homework." Rory told him as they sat on the couch in the DuGrey's living room._

"_Why?"_

"_Because we have school tomorrow."_

"_Which is ridiculous. What sadists gives us homework three days before Christmas and expects it to be done?"_

"_The ones at Chilton?"_

"_I say we boycott." Tristan told her grabbing the book from her hand and throwing it to the ground before pulling her so that she was laying on top of him._

"_It's getting late and we haven't done anything productive yet." Rory whined._

"_Are you implying that making out with me isn't the proper use of your time?"_

"_I'm just saying we have two weeks to make out."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_I'm leaving for Vail the day after Christmas."_

"_Oh…Yeah." Rory said, trying to hide her disappointment. She had forgotten that he had mentioned his family went to Colorado every Christmas vacation._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry for what? You don't have to apologize, it's a family tradition."_

"_I don't want to go." He admitted running his hand up and down her back._

"_Why? Because of me? That's silly."_

"_Rory, now that I have you I don't need to go to Vail. The only reason I ever went was because there was a whole new group of girls I could hookup with. My parents ignore my existence, I see them once, maybe twice from the time we check in to the time we leave. My mom occasionally acknowledges me, my dad doesn't at all. Why should I go?"_

"_Because even if they don't show it, they do want you there."_

"_I doubt that."_

"_You could always leave if you want right?"_

"_I guess."_

"_Then go, if it ends up that you are being ignored or whatever than you can leave but I think you should go."_

_Tristan sighed, Rory didn't understand how society worked but that was part of the reason he liked her. Deciding it was far to soon to be snapping at her for not understanding things, he agreed to go. "Fine but the minute I get bored I'm calling you."_

"_That's fine."_

"_Day or night."_

"_Ok…"_

"_Seven, eight times a day."_

"_I don't mind as long as you give it a chance, Tris." Rory told him. When she had met Alyse DuGrey, there was something in her eyes and attitude that showed she wished things were different with her son. Rory knew that Tristan wished he and his mother had the relationship they had before and maybe this was the opportunity they needed to start rebuilding._

_There was a long silence as if they were both lost in their own thoughts. "I won't actually call you eight times a day." Tristan told her breaking the silence but got no witty remark in return. "Mare?"_

_He looked down and glanced at the girl that was snuggled into his chest as she laid on top of him. She had changed when they got to his house into the clothing she had worn the first time she was there. His arms were wrapped around her and her head was buried into the crook of his neck. He could not think of anything more perfect than the position he was laying in at this moment. _

_He glanced up at the clock to read it was 6:32 pm. The time that he would forever remember as the moment he realized Rory Gilmore was so much_ _more than just a girl, just a conquest. She was someone he could talk to, open up to and not be judged. She had become his girlfriend, best friend and quite possibly could become the girl he was in love with._

He had went on that trip to Vail. His father ignored him but his mother had made an effort to get to know him again. He called Rory twice a day, once around noon and once around midnight but that didn't count the text messages they'd received from one another. He knew he could never even begin to thank her for making him go on that trip, for urging him to put in the effort to reestablish a relationship with his mom.

She had become his confidant, the women who had taught him, as corny as it sounded, what love was. She was his soul mate, the girl that he couldn't live without and he wanted her to know that.

--------------------------

_I've read my list and checked it twice, I've found out for the most part you've been nice. (But you certainly didn't lose any points for being naughty.) In light of your good behavior I think you deserve something special, something that truly shows you how much you mean to me._

_Yours Truly, _

_Santa's Helper_

Rory had woken up on Christmas morning early to find a small box and note placed on her nightstand. After reading the note and opening the box she discovered a white gold ring with a small diamond in it. Instinctively, she knew it wasn't an engagement ring but a promise ring. A ring that told how much she meant to him.

She'd found him sitting in the living room talking to her mother while they drank coffee. She walked over to him, sitting on his lap and gave tight hug. Handing him the ring back, she told him she wanted him to ask her to wear the promise ring properly.

He'd mumbled something about trying to be romantic and spontaneous but she'd ruined it before properly proposing that she wear the promise ring. She instantly obliged and then showed the ring off to her mother.

After the all the excitement of the ring and presents had been exchanged Lorelai had went to Luke's leaving Tristan and Rory to spend some time together. They'd sat on the porch wrapped in blankets and cuddled together, watching the snow fall gently.

As they sat there, Rory looked at Tristan who'd participated in almost all of the Gilmore Family Christmas Traditions, all except dressing up like an elf because that was something he just would not do, she was overwhelmed with a sense of accomplishment.

She'd turned Tristan into a person who'd love the holidays. Sure, she'd received an A for the secret Santa project Mrs. Toll had assigned them but no letter grade could ever amount to what she was feeling at the moment. She'd been able to change her boyfriends outlook on the holidays into something he enjoyed.

She was Cindy Lou Who, and Tristan was the Grinch. And as the story goes, _'Well, in Whoville they say that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day. And then the true meaning of Christmas came through, and the Grinch found the strength of ten Grinches plus two.'_

_

* * *

_

Lamest ending ever. I could not think of a way to end this story plus the cartoon version of the _How the Grinch Stole Christmas _is my favorite holiday program and I wanted to work the last words in some how. But as many of you know from my track record, I'm not to good on endings.

I hope you liked the rest of the story though and I didn't disappoint anyone. Thank you to all who reviewed!


End file.
